Naruto: a small change
by scorpion1996
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki pranking the villagers what else is new, but what if he chose a different hiding place then first. What will happen, what will he discover? strong Naruto


**Dear readers, know that this will be my first story so please don't come to my house with burning torches because it sucked. Thank you**

**Also there will be some changes like Naruto will have all of kyuubi sealed inside of him since I thought that was a lot of shit that he suddenly only the yan-chakra of kurama had. Also instead of graduating at twelve it´s going to be fifteen, sounds a bit more realistic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from naruto (except one eye of the rinnegan MU HAHA)**

Chapter 1: One small change

It was a beautiful day in the village known as Konoha. The sun is shining, the brirds are chirping and it was so peacefu-"GET HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT"-or not. Running after said brat were people covered in all sorts of paint making an interesting sight for the bystanders. Who is this little brat anyway, well it's the self-proclaimed prankster king and future hokage of Konoha Uzumaki Naruto.

Six year old Naruto has blond spiky hair, a tan skin, deep blue eyes and three whisker like marks on each side of his cheek. His clothes consisted of a white T-shirt with a red spiral imprinted on the front side and green shorts. But right now he´s running for his so that he doesn´t get caught and punished.

`I wish I had glued them together, it would have given me more time to get away *sigh*´ Naruto thought. Luckily he´s fast, but that would be understandable with all his pranks.

`Now where should I hide´ naruto thought. If it was any other universe, than naruto would have hided at ichiraku´s ramenstand and orderd a bowl of ramen while telling about his great prank to Teuchi and Ayame. But this time he´s going to the hokage tower to visit the third hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, or how Naruto calls him `jiji´.

Sneaking past the secretary and entering the office, Naruto noticed that no one was here. Grinning, the blond was going to sit on his jiji´s chair only to hear footsteps coming closer to the door. Thinking quickly naruto dashed to the closest open window and jumped through it and hid underneath it. Peaking over the edge of the window he saw it was his jiji in his usual red and white robe and matching kage hat. After him came an equally old man with bandages that coverd his arm and part of his head.

(With Hiruzen)

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at his once best friend/rival Danzo with an obvious scowl planted on his wrinkled face. His day began pretty good with great weather, less paperwork than normally and after his lunch a nice walk through his beloved village. Unfortunately his good day came to a end when one of his ninja told him that Danzo wanted to talk to him about something. The old leader had a pretty good idea about what when he made his way back to his office. And here he was waiting for the conversation they had already so many times in the past.

¨Let me train Naruto Uzumaki¨ Danzo said with no emotion in his voice.

A sigh escaped Hiruzen´s mouth as he heard what he already expected what would come, again.

¨No¨ answered the old kage also with no emotion in his voice ¨If Naruto even wants to be a ninja he can learn everything in the academy when he becomes eight years old ¨ Hiruzen said.

Danzo glared at Hiruzen ¨He´s the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi Hiruzen, a weapon to protect Konoha, it doesn´t matter if he wants to become a ninja or not he needs to be trained¨ he said.

¨I will not have his childhood taken away from him to become a weapon Danzo. Naruto is a child with a great burden placed on him and I promised his father to protect him and have him seen as hero to the village¨ The leader of the sarutobi clan said with no way to talk back to.

Danzo snorted ¨That law you made so that nobody could talk about the kyuubi being sealed inside of him hasn't done anything for him. People still hate him and parents won´t let their children even near him, so a childhood he would have never had anyway. As for protection

He looks just like his father, the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze, if Iwa ever knew of his existence then he would need ANBU protection 24/7. If you give him to me I can train him to protect himself and Konoha¨ the crippled man said.

The sandaime stared hard at the one eyed man ¨I won´t hand Naruto over so that you can make him your drone to do your bidding like you did with ROOT danzo and that´s final¨ the hokage stated.

The ex-ROOT leader glared at the man for a minute before walking out of the door ¨this isn´t over Hiruzen, when you decide to stop this foolish hassle I´ll be back¨ Danzo said before completely leaving.

The old kage sat there for a few seconds staring at the door where Danzo left through before standing up, grabbing his pipe and walking to one of the windows of his office. Looking at the village always gave him a little piece to his mind. Breathing out a plume of smoke he closed the window and went back to his desk and tried to defeat his greatest enemy; `paperwork´ he thought in dismay.

(With Naruto)

Naruto fled right after he heard that the kyuubi was sealed in him and that the fourth was his father. He is now sitting at ichiraku´s ramen stand staring dully at the counter. He knew who the kyuubi was, Hell just about everyone knew who the kyuubi was, a giant nine-tailed fox that almost destroyed Konoha six years ago. If it wasn´t for the fourth hokage who had killed the beast and by that losing his life Konoha would have been obliterated. Now however it seemed that he didn´t kill it but sealed it, in his own son.

`I have the kyuubi sealed inside me and my father is the fourth hokage´ Naruto thought for probably the thousand time, not believing it.

¨Naruto-kun are you alright?¨ asked Ayame, giving both she and her father Teuchi a concerned look at their best customer.

Naruto stopped staring at the counter and looked at the Ichiraku family. Teuchi, or Teuchi-jiji as Naruto liked to call him was like an uncle to him, giving him some wise words and giving him the best food in the world `ramen´. While Ayame, a brown haired, dark eyed girl that wears the same apron as her father, is like a big sister to him. She even taught him to write and read since no one else bothered him to teach it. They plus his jiji were the only people in the entire village that didn´t hate Naruto.

Putting on his fox-like grin ¨y-yeah I´m fine Ayame-nee chan¨ responded Naruto, but he was obvious lying to the ramen stand owners.

¨Naruto you shouldn´t lie to people you know, do you want to talk about it?¨ asked Ayame, placing a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. Shaking his head no, Naruto just ate his food in silence all the while thinking about what he now knows.

Grabbing for his frog wallet, only to see Teuchi wave him off telling it´s on the house making Naruto smile a little and thanking him, walking out of the stand Naruto already sees that it was getting late.

Walking around the corner he bumps into someone making the person fall backwards. ¨ouch¨ the man said before looking at the one who crashed into him.

His eyes met with those of Naruto and a scowl soon came over his face. ¨Well if it isn´t the demon¨ the man said with an slur letting Naruto know he is drunk.

¨Sorry¨ Naruto said hastily to get away from the man, but he wasn´t quick enough because the man stood already in front of him scowl still on his face.

¨I don´t want to hear a `sorry´ from you I want you to leave this place and NEVER COME BACK YOU MONSTER!¨ The drunk screamed at Naruto. Naruto looked at him with wide eyes before running past the man all the way home.

Sitting on his bed with his knees touching his chest he began thinking about what the man had said. ¨They all want me gone, they fear me because of the kyuubi that is inside of me¨ Naruto thought with disdain.

Suddenly his head shot up with a determined fire in his eyes `Then I will make sure that they don´t have to fear me… because I will be leaving Konoha´ Naruto thought with no intention of changing his mind.

**Chapter End.**

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter and if you can leave some reviews so that I know what I can do better. Until next time**


End file.
